


Kissed

by Delenn (goddessdel)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M, Minor Angst, Romance, Xena POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/Delenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tongues spitting back refusals and paving the way for future disasters. Letting them run off to rebuild the walls and cool the fires. Because she’s afraid. Corrupted by the feelings invoked… lips brushing lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters you recognize from ‘Xena: Warrior Princess’ and/or ‘Hercules: the Legendary Journeys’ don’t belong to me, they belong to whoever owns/wrote/created them. No copyright infringement intended, okay? I’m just borrowing them! The story belongs to me.
> 
> Date Started/Finished: October 14th, 2005. Revised: October 18th, 2012.

There were so many reasons and worries and fears. Sending the mind running off on tangents of debauchery. Somehow convinced that every look meant something more - was somehow something worse - full of malicious intents and vicious aspirations.

Until one look was dangerous enough to warrant harsh words on a tongue lashing like fire. Because that one look would lead to more and more and there was no stopping down that wicked road. So that the whole world would suddenly turn upside down.

If only she would give in.

To glances that screamed out so much and touches that burned so hard. To someone who could see her, see through her, and lick the darkness with ease. Defenses crumbling at just the right words at perfectly the wrong time. Corrupted by the feelings invoked.

Steps closer, touches closer, words closer, body… lips brushing lips.

Cruelly teasing, tasting, testing, pulling at her dissolving resolve. Making all the reasons and worries and fears somehow… not…

She can feel it forming - twisting and snaking through them - that rush of intoxicating, terrifying power that otherwise seems so treacherous. Twining into a rush of desire and want and… them. Throwing away all her gauntlets and guards until she hears the beating of her heart singing, “Right here.” And it belongs.

One irreversible moment. Perilous: teetering and twisting and writhing on the edge. Dangerous: weakening her resolve and altering her outlook until she’d give, take, kill for it. Surging through her, a gasp of breath, and everything comes crashing backwards. An empty exhale, and that moment of simplicity gives way under the rushing weight of seemingly ulterior motives. Until she pulls away. Analyzes and regrets.

Tongues spitting back refusals and denials. Readying for future encounters that end as disasters. Letting them run off to rebuild the walls and cool the fires.

Because she’s afraid.

Caught up – too raw to dig inside herself for the resolve that it won’t mean anything more. That the malicious looks and imagined plots will be just illusory. So that she’ll know. She’ll know that one touch won’t ride them down a fatalist road because she won’t let it go there.

But one kiss and she doesn’t know anything. His lips brush hers and she doesn’t care whether the world has to pay for her own private demise.

So she pulls back, pushes away, because she could so easily... let go... and the world might not be there to see the finale.

Or maybe it will.


End file.
